This invention relates generally to a portable electric fan and, more particularly, to a portable electric fan for selective use as either a window fan or a free standing fan suitable for placement on stable support surfaces such as floors or tables.
Portable electric fans are used extensively to reduce personal discomfort caused by excessive temperature. Most users maximize utility of such fans by moving them into different locations determined by particular activities. For example, fans can be placed on available support surfaces such as floors or tables to provide air movement within housing enclosures or can be mounted in open windows to provide air circulation between a housing enclosure and the external environment. Most prior portable fans, however, have not been structurally suitable for safe and efficient use when mounted in open windows.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved portable electric fan that can be conveniently and safely used in either desired internal locations of a housing structure or in open windows thereof.